


you are the one (the one that lies close to me)

by veramoray



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, just pure bliss really, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: Dianakko Week Day 5: Physical AffectionDiana has been working hard all week, and Akko misses her.





	you are the one (the one that lies close to me)

**Author's Note:**

> going a bit out of the box with a longer title this time around. kinda wanted to write this after listening to here (in your arms) by hellogoodbye like fifteen times on repeat.
> 
> i feel like it’s such a perfect otp song and really fits the mood for what i was going for with this one.
> 
> “ well, you are the one / the one that lies close to me / whispers hello, i miss you quite terribly / i fell in love / in love with you suddenly / now there's no place else i could be / but here in your arms ”
> 
> just... perfect. pure bliss.

“Come to bed, Diana,” Akko called to her sleepily from under the covers. “You’ve done enough work for today...” _For the week,_ her brain added. 

The blonde looked down at her book, noting the pages she still had left in her copy of _Modern Applications of Medical Magic—_her head throbbed at the prospect of reading any more, and she sighed wearily.

While Diana hadn’t gotten to where she wanted with her work today, Akko was right. It would be no use staying up late to catch up if she would be too exhausted the next day to stay on track. It was time for her to rest.

Diana marked the current page, closing her book gently before standing up from her chair. Groaning, she stretched the stiff muscles of her back and arms. She really should make it a habit to not sit still for so long, to take more breaks like Akko was always telling her. 

Diana smiled to herself as she padded over to her wardrobe and changed into a soft t-shirt and a pair of Akko’s sleep shorts, thinking of how much her life had changed in the last few years. 

Diana hadn’t thought she would ever fall in love; it just didn’t seem like it was for her. But then she went to Luna Nova, and Akko had come from seemingly out of nowhere and yanked the rug from under her feet. Her entire perspective on love had changed the very moment Akko stole her heart.

It really was startling how quickly Diana fell for her... Akko made it so easy, even on their worst days. Every time she looked at her, Diana’s heart overflowed with love she never knew she could hold. Akko had changed her as a person, and consequently her life, both for the better.

Diana looked to where Akko was curled up beneath the covers, cradled among a pile of fluffy pillows. She couldn’t imagine what her life would be like without her—and she didn’t want to. She was truly _happy, _which was something she hadn’t been able to say honestly for a very long time.

Diana sighed blissfully, quietly stepping closer to the bed, wondering if Akko had already fallen asleep. She bent down, brushing the bangs from Akko’s face so she could plant a soft kiss on the warm skin of her forehead. Akko stirred slightly, opening her eyes as Diana leaned back. She smiled blearily up at her, and Diana gently ran her thumb over the soft skin of her cheek, gazing at her with a thoughtful expression.

“Mm, whatcha thinkin’ about...?” Akko asked, blinking tiredly. “Got your thinking face on...”

Diana hummed. “I’m just happy,” she said. “You make me happy.”

Akko’s eyebrows raised in surprise, her cheek growing warmer beneath Diana’s hand. “What a sappy thing to be thinking about,” she teased in a sleep-ridden voice. “You must really need to rest.”

“Maybe so,” Diana smiled, placing one final kiss on the corner of Akko’s mouth before pulling away. She walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped carefully under the covers. 

“Hi,” Akko greeted softly, rolling onto her side to face Diana.

“Hi,” Diana returned, her voice just as quiet, if not quieter.

Akko scooted closer to her on the bed and whispered, “Do you want to know a secret?”

“Hmm?” Diana prompted, wondering what sort of silly nonsense she could possibly have to share at this hour.

Akko pushed herself up on one arm, leaning over to whisper in Diana’s ear, “You make me happy, too.” Her head thumped back onto her pillow once she pulled away, glad to finally have Diana next to her. 

The past few nights, Diana had stayed up late working—which wasn’t terrible, she was being productive after all—but Akko _missed_ her. Which felt a little ridiculous, because they did live together.

But Akko wanted to be able to wrap her arms around Diana at night, to feel her chest rise and fall against her before she fell asleep... Especially since they didn’t have much time to just be together in the mornings, with Diana having to go to class so early and with Akko’s new job that continuously kept her on her toes.

Diana smiled at her words. She snaked an arm over Akko’s stomach, pulling their bodies flush together. Sighing contentedly, she laid her head on Akko’s chest where she fit perfectly into the space between her neck and shoulder. The beating of Akko’s heart was strong and steady against her ear, and, not realizing how tired she was, Diana found her eyelids fluttering closed as the sound lulled her to sleep.

“Do you think horses have bad dreams?” Akko pondered aloud, just as Diana was on the brink of unconsciousness. 

“Mn, go to night Akko,” she mumbled groggily. “I mean—go to sleep.” Diana snuggled deeper into Akko’s side, tangling their legs together under the sheets. “Please,” she added, her words muffled by the skin of Akko’s neck.

Akko sighed, relaxing back into the pillows, stowing her question away for later contemplation.

Diana was soft and warm against her, a comfortable and familiar weight at her side. In no time her eyelids grew heavy too, and she was drifting off to the quiet sound of Diana’s breathing, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. The arm around Akko’s waist held her close, and she buried her smile in Diana’s hair, planting a tender kiss on the crown of her head.

“Goodnight, Diana.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
